Choices
by JazRox
Summary: Sequal to Secerts, it is written two years after Slade lost Robin to Batman. Read secerts first
1. Chapter 1

Before I start I would like to say that Word is not working so I have no spell check, so if the speling and grammer is really bad you know why.

AN/ This is the sequal to the story secerts, this is called choices and It is a slade and Robin story (but Slade is not actually with Robin for a while) it is NOT SLASH, It also is based two years after Slade lost Robin as his apprentice to Bruce, and If you have no idea what I am talking about, please read secerts. And so let us begin!

**Chapter 1 No longer a hero**

**Robin's POV**

It has been two years since I have heard or seen from Slade, I'm not angry I would of proably of done the same thing, I didnt know what I wanted, when Luthor betrayed him, and even through I throught I did, now I dont know.

Yeh I am confusing my self, now.

I stayed home with Bruce for a year and a half, than I went to school, a rich kid grammer school. Now I dont mind school, I really dont, but I was 17 when I started year 11, most were 16.

I picked subjects I would excell at, two maths, Physics, Chemistry, International Politics, english (I have to do english) and PE, I was really good at PE.

I do a lot of homework, and I still train, but I can't be a hero anymore.

"Master Richard," Alfred says, he walked into my room, and put a tray of cakes down next to me, "How is the homework going?" I nod,

"It's coming along," I say, Alfred smiles,

"That is good Master Richard, dinner will be ready in twenty minutes, but I do not think master Bruce will be home in time from his second job." I smile, a little.

"Oh well, just us than," I say. Alfred smiles and he left. I finished my essay and went on the internet to answer some emails, but as i wrote an Email, to my friend from school. I went on Google and typed a single word 'Slade'

I got over an million hits.

I pressed on the first one. It was a newspaper article dated two days ago.

_'Slade _steals steel'

"The Tryant known as Slade, has distroyed a steel factory in the middle of Phoniex. It is not known how much steel he has stolen but police belives he has stolen it to use on his slade bots."

"Rob, I'm home." It was bruce, at once I get rid of the article, and grab my text book, Bruce walks in and smiles and kisses my hair. "What you workin on?" he asks,

"Physics," i say, he smiles. "It's not really fun, were learning about law's of motion." I say, he winks,

"You have more patience than I do," he was not dressed in his batman costume, "ready to come down for dinner, I think we have pizza. Your favourite." Bruce says. I nod and he led me down to the kitchen.

I missed Wintergreen and Bree, but not Wade, Bree would be fifteen by now, and a lot bigger, and preetier.....

Thats stupid.

I focus on my pizza, "Something wrong Rob?" Bruce says, I shrug.

"No, it's all good, just a little worried," we ate dinner in silence, Bruce skimmed his paper, "Hmm," he said sadly, "seems the joker, killed ten people." He looks mad, but returns to the meal. I kow I should feel sad for all those people, and I do, but unlike my years of a titan I no longer look to advenge those people.

Because I am no longer a hero.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Here we go, I know its short, but the next chapters should be longer


	2. Life goes on

**Chapter 2 Life goes on**

**  
Robins POV**

"Now I want you to start on exercise 4A on page 45, and do every second question." My teacher said, I turned in my seat. Advanced Maths, It is oh so fun. Inflected by boredom I turn in my seat, my best friend Lee looked at me, and whispered straight in my ear (were not suppose to talk in class.)

"Did you hear what happened down town?" he whispered, I turn my head, while keeping my mind on our middle age middle teacher, who was already telling someone off for breathing to loud. Deciding it was safe, (He was too busy too notice me) I shake my head. "Slade busted into a boy's boarding school, and according to Cole there was a while heap of people screaming and running everywhere." He whispered, my throat seizes up. Slade is raiding boy boarding schools?

That is NOT good, is it possible that he is looking for me, but after two years why would he, I take a deep breath telling myself that I really should not have a panic attack in the middle of my Math class, I calm down a little, and went back to my old friend Logic. After all the CHANCES of him finding me is slim and why would he after all this time. I admit I am no longer a hero but if I don't know if I am a villain either,

"Really" I whisper. He nods,

"I think Cole said it was on the outskirts on jump city." I nod, at Lee's words, can you blame me, and I am worried, if I go to Jump city I may feel… tempted to go to Titans tower, despite the fact that only really Cyborg, Beat boy and Raven are still there.

"RICHARD, LEE DO YOUR WORK NOW." Our evil teacher yelled this brought me back to earth, we both sit up.

"Yes, sir" we chorus. But my mind was elsewhere. If Slade is looking for me, he is a long way away from me, I am perfectly safe. Even my crime lord of my adopted father cannot find me.

I relax a little, no way, could he find me, anyway he is WAY off, which is good because I don't have to make a decision this way.

I really don't want to leave Bruce… my father, he has been good to me, he took me in took when I was a child, took me back when I was an apprentice to a crime lord, and he takes care of me, and he pays the huge amount of money for me to go to this school.

This school is three stories high, and smells like blazers, when I first came to this school I hated it, but I stayed because Bruce wanted it to be that way. This school has a high college rate, and is highly academic; Beast boy would go mad here.

I think Bruce wants me to be a doctor, and not a lawyer or a business man, I can't say he wants me to be in law enforcement either, I quite like the idea of myself being a doctor, or in the health care profession, taking care of people ALL people it suits me. So I when I leave school I will try to go to medical school.

**Slade's POV**

I have invaded 9 schools in three months, and when doing this, makes people believe I do not know where my son Apprentice Robin is.

Of course I know where Robin is, and he is at a snobby kid grammar school. I can see him, now. I look at my screen, and a smile comes to my lips, my smartie son just got in trouble. I plan to get Robin back but it is a slow process, if the bat hurt him, I would swoop him and nab him within a minute, but truth be told the school is a good one. I am proud of him actually.

A good school, keeping his nose out of trouble and most of all those titans not floating around, anyway.

"Slade," Wintergreen said, I turn Wintergreen brought in a large tray of food, and it smelt good, I smelt the potatos.

"Hmmm" I reply. I grab some of my papers,

"When will Robin be coming home?" Wintergreen asked, I turn my head, and say calmly, to the often asked question.

"Soon, he is happy when he is, Batty hasn't been harming him, he goes to a good school, and he is no longer a goody goddy, what more can a father demand of their son?" Wintergreen smiled and sadly said,

"I guess when the boy goggles you, more than anything, it doesn't hurt," I smile at Will he was right of course. But I admit I left him on his own, but I had my reasons. I admit now that he was too young, when I first made him my apprentice, through I regret nothing...

Expect losing him, I regret that.

I look at Bree, she was holding Wintergreens hand, "DADDY WADE IS DEMANDING THAT I FORK OVER MY PLAYSTATION." She looked upset, oh for heaven sake…

"WADE," I yell, my baby brother came in, dressed in a long sleeve black shirt and cargo pants,

"Yes Brother," he said innocently,

"Leave her alone, or you will suffer the consequences." I hiss, at once he left, probably to cry in his room, wont work..

Only Robin can make me feel sad, and upset.

Only Robin.

* * *

So how did I do?

Remeber to review


	3. Return

**Chapter 3 Return**

**Wintergreens POV**

I was exhausted I had to proof read all of Slade's reports, dozens of them! I often wish that he would get a bloody assistant but what would you put in the adverb 'assistant required must have basic computer skills, advanced proof reading required please send resumes to Slade's lair'

Resisting the argue to laugh I sit down next to Bree, due to oblivious reasons she does not attend school, it's not that I don't trust her to go to school and not tell anyone who her Father is or who he workds for, I just don't want her to get into the habit of being a compulsive liar.

She studies 5 days a weeks for a few hours each day and now it was 'handwriting' class she was copping my cursive writing in an effort to have cursive handwriting herself, she was a smart beautiful girl that's for sure. But I knew my daughter misses Robin, and I don't blame her one little bit, he was her age, he was someone she could talk too, but that's it!

I may be old enough to be her grandfather, but that doesn't mean I want actual grandchildren! I look at my daughter, Slade says he will get the boy back soon, I don't know what plan he has for Robin but it won't be good, his only a boy and too young for what Slade demands of his apprentice.

I look at my daughter Bree, she looked afraid, I know it sounded stupid but she did I know why Slade is a scary being, I know this is the case as I can hear it in her breathing her eye movements around slade normally darter towards the nearest door. But the strangest thing has to be that when Slade's mask is off, she is comfortable around him, I still don't fully understand it, but I know that with his mask on Slade was … a monster, something you expect to see in your nightmares, but when his mask is off it makes Slade appear (even though he has done just as many crimes with his mask off, than on) more human. I have asked Slade many times to keep the mask off he has no one to hide his identity from anyone here, and he normally does, but sometimes he forgets.

Just than Wade entered with a basket through of washing nothing odd about that, expect that Robin's apprentice uniform was on the top,

"Wade" I say innocently the man turned, he was always afraid Slade would kill him, I personally don't blame him, "Let me put the washing away," he nodded I pretend to notice the uniform for the first time, "Why is this here?" I ask,

"Slade told me to wash it and prepare a room for Richard," I refrain from bitting my lip, I smile at him,  
"Ok Wade," he sat at the table, This was not the armour which Robin wore two years ago this armour, it was taller than the one the child had when he was 15 years old, this one was wider around the legs and arms, I go to Slade, he made Robin a new uniform? This must mean Robin is coming soon. He laid the uniform down on the table I stare at it, and then Bree stared at it, and in the mist of the confusion of Wades rather small brain, he looked too.

"Daddy why are we all looking at Robins suit?" I smile a little at Bree, the truthfulness is that he is Slade's apprentice and he promised to be the man's apprentice. And Slade always makes people keep their promises. Always,

I went to give Slade his lunch, but to my surprise he was not in his office, how odd, I went to the training area nothing, Slade didn't have any schedule meetings or robberies, each robbery is of course carefully planned. As I walk around I was getting more and more concerned than I end up at Slade's room, the room and bed was empty it wasn't that I was expecting Slade to be sleeping since he had insomnia but still, I had to check. Next door was a former storage room, I open the door, and it was a bedroom, with a bed and a desk and a cupboard. With the words ROBIN painted above it, than it clicked…

Oh no.

**Robin POV**

Bruce was out on his 'second' job he was out; I think he said it was the joker I was curled up safe and sound in my bed a text book (Politics, I had a test later in the week) in my hand it was a quiet night for me, there wasn't much to do but study, I didn't hate my school I was grateful to go but the joint was so full of rich brats, well even through that's what I was It still annoyed me. If theer was someone home I could of played video games, but no one was home as Alfred was out doing something I think he mentioned bingo he invited me but I cringed at the thought. I was lost in thought about my little Family, that I didn't hear the bang.

my door started to shake and I started to panic I went to move but the door broken down and was suddenly embussed in a black embers and from the black smoke 2 disks were admitted and a large net was thrown over me, I struggle, but nothing helped. I panic and panic I couldn't get the thick black fibres off me, I am Robin I should be able to get a bloody net off me, a black and orange figure came in and as I lay there in shock staring at it, I realised it wasn't the black and orange figure I have been researching but a robot it started packing. I didn't do anything but struggle I was too shocked too afraid, I realise that I didn't know what was going on, and then the robot got a gun and shot at me a dart went in my neck and I don't remember anything else.

I woke up, maybe it was a thousand years later I don't know I woke up I was confused and dazed, "waaa" I say I heard a laugh, I sit up I was in a bed with orange and black and a giant 'S' over it, my eyes widen. I heard a noise I was getting scared, the noise was getting closer and closer to me,

"Bout time," the voice said softly, it wasn't mad merely concerned "I was getting nervous I'd have to get a doctor" I open my eyes wider. The room was a little dark but I can still make out some objects, I finally sit up, I tried to talk but no noise come out, I was so scared, what if the Joker had stolen Slades robot in a way to confuse me and then kidnap me for his self, I was so confused and afraid then I **finally** found my voice and I say strongly, but it turned out to be weak.

"Where am I?" I say at once then a figure came out quickly there was a man he came out a black and orange mask, I gulp. It was Slade. I think….

"You are home child, where you belong." He said as if there was no more need for talk, "You were gone a long time," he kept looking at me, "you had your _Father_ rather worried." I noticed the word was empathised on Father, there was much silence,

"Why am I here?" I manage "after all this time?" Slade smiled, and stroked my head, for a moment there was no noise,

"Well my boy you are my son, so of course I get you home safe and sound." He said with a laugh, "after all you are my heir, and if you are going to take after me some day, you have to be with me," he patted my head, "are you feeling sick?" I nod,

"Slade it's been a long time, I want to go home I belong at home with Bruce, I can't be here, I don't want to be your apprentice anymore," Slade didn't seem mad, he removed his mask, and said gently, he wasn't even looking like he was mad on the contrary he looked afraid for me,  
"Robin, you are safer here, you know this, you never told Bruce details of our life didn't you?, because Bree identity was never released to the press, and they had a funeral for Wade a year and a half ago, never thought to tell Bruce he was alive and cleaning the stove did you?" I didn't say anything. Slade laughed, "Haven't changed a bit" he smiled, "get better Robin, and sleep well." He hugged me, "oh and Robin," he said with a smile "don't think of leaving," he said with a smile.

It took several minutes but I feel straight asleep with my friends the tears.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How did I go, remember to review :)


	4. Pre training

**Chapter 4 Pre training **

**Robins POV**

I was stuck in the room. I think it's my room; it has a double bed with Slade's symbol on the wooden head on the black and orange covers with a giant 'S' in the middle of the bedspread I looked at the wall and I was surprised to see a plasma and a play station. There was a book shelf filled, I saw book after book. A black and orange desk with an S over the middle of it, a laptop was on it, to my right I saw a small bathroom, and a big bath. Oh god I loved the look of that bath, I felt like jumping in now.

Looking around my room it reminded me of when I was Slade's apprentice and when it was my birthday Slade spoilt me with many presents he one of which was an bike, it better be ok. I then realize I am going nuts, thinking about my presents on my birthday and then I saw it the best present i got that year a green photo album with my parents in it I got two years ago, it was sitting next to the laptop. Even though I have received gifts, I didn't like being stuck in a room especially with Slade close by; I had no idea what was going to happen to me. "LET ME OUT" I yell for the fifth time today then the door opened. Oh no, that will be Slade and he will be furious at me for yelling and disrespecting him. But even through i was close in the family it was not Slade it was Wade he was carrying a tray, which was filled with food

"Here's breakfast, Slade said he will be here soon to run through some training exercises with you." I nod noticing the pancakes orange juice and fruit, Wade started at me for a second "Thanks for not giving me in, I am too scared to leave my brother," Wade DeFarge said, I almost choke, when Slade kidnapped Wade was locked up, until he cracked and by the look of Wade his cracked a long time ago. Wade was dressed in a slade outfit one side orange one side black with a 'S' on the right he wore jeans and sneakers, he looked content. I think that's what shocked me the most I mean I haven't seen Wade in 2 years not since I was back at Bruce's. Wade looked well fed, clean and overall happy.

"Thanks Wade," I say, he smiled, he turned to go, once he he put the tray on my bedside table, "Wade," he turned. I knew Wade was probably so badly brainwashed he couldn't say or do anything ill to Slade E.g. letting me out. So I tried the defensive side which was normally considered plan B. Gathering information about the situation.

"Yes Robin?" he said gently, I knew he was curious to what I wanted even if I asked for an extra towel he would probably still be happy, but I can tell even through Wade looked pretty well taken care of, and I knew he wasn't use to people asking him Questions. I can tell you all of this by just observing his body language; he was shocked I was asking something of him

"Is Slade coming too see me?" I ask, Wade looked confused, but he smiled at me, I knew what he was thinking 'the kid wants to see his old man' I knew I could not escape Slade will probably still kill the titans, I didn't doubt that fact one little bit, that's why I understand that I will probably become Slade's apprentice once more, I will probably steal again, I don't like becoming a thief. I really didn't, or maybe I did... Slade was right my heart rate was high when I did my first 'for the master' stealing mission. He smiled at me and gently said,

"Slade is on his way here, do you feel better about your new home here?" Wade asked I nod gently, I look around I didn't want to hurt Wade's feelings weird I know, but I think his been hurt enough I smile at him and say gently as I noticed someone (probably Wintergreen) took great care of making my room, I also noticed on the roof was in colourful letters said 'ROBIN' Not Richard who ever did that cared about me lots.

"It's very nice," I say I look at Wade, "Did you do the walls?" He nodded smiling he was like an unsecure teenager always had to be told how good he is. In a way I was like him lots and lots. I wasn't ashamed of what I was when I was slades apprentice last time actually when I was at Snob school and people asked me what did I do before I went to school I said 'I got an apprenticeship' I knew if they asked 'what type' I would be in deep. Yet no one ever did.

"Wade that's enough," another voice said, I turn an unmasked Slade was standing behind me, I automatically tensed, I look at Wades facial expression, he walked to Slade and to my surprise Slade hugged his little brother, "I need to talk to your nephew on my own is that ok with you Wade?" I knew he wasn't asking Wade a question he was merely acting like he was giving him a choice; it was a smart move because Wade's maturity level was early adolescence or maybe late adolescence. Wade shot me a smile and left. Slade started at me for a moment. Then he said "Eat your breakfast, or lunch" he chuckled I nod and eat, there wasn't much else I could do, to my surprise the food was excellent, I didn't know why I was surprised Wintergreen use to always spoil me with his cooking. I bet he spoils Bree to with his cooking… Bree. I shake my head last thing I need is Wintergreen hitting me because I am thinking of his daughter. I finish my breakfast, "Was that good?" I nod.

"Yes it was thanks," I say Slade nodded I still haven't got over it, he looks like a robot with his, mask on without he looks… human, a weird through I know. "I've missed you" I say, where did that come from? I HAVE missed Slade I would be a fool if I didn't admit it I mean even the statues in Wayne manor could have told me that I have missed Slade. Slade nodded and then placed me in a hug. It felt so warm, and I could hear Slade's heart beat. Who knew Slade had a heart beat.

"I have missed you too Son." He said, son… when Slade says it sounds so foreign, when Bruce says it, the words sound normal. "I am sorry I scared you yesterday," I nod, he didn't scare me, well when he just broke in too my home he did scared me, I felt scared then, that was true. Slade stared at me for a minute or two. "You understand you are still my apprentice," I nodded. He smiled… proudly, "good", he looked at my Slade outfit which I was wearing, "ok let's get some training into you," for some reason that relaxed me, I always liked training.

"What are we doing?" I inquire, I had done training with Bruce it would be strange for me if I had not. Slade helped me up and I walk outside my room, the hall was stone, I carried my tray. I didn't want to get on Wintergreens bad side, or Wades if that is possible.

"Just some basic flexibility maybe some sparing" I nodded it sounded good, it really did.

I don't know how I am going so please review.


	5. new clients

Chapter 5 new clients

Robin's POV

I wondered about my friends, it was so weird being back… well it wasn't home, it was dirty and grotty. But it had Slade, god it had Slade, I wondered about that a fair bit I mean I joined Slade because of the probes.

I close my eyes; I was sitting at a table with text books, in my apprentice uniform Wade was with me, but he was reading the paper, but it wasn't the real paper every day someone makes a fake one, well half a fake one, some real stories some fake ones and gives it to Wade, don't ask me why it makes him happy.

"What's the weather next week?" I ask forcing myself not to laugh, Slade sucks at predicting the weather, why he doesn't just give him the real weather I will never know, anyway one day Slade wrote the weather will be sunny so Wade wore a singlet and shorts and it rained and rained and rained, and poor old Wade who went out later to buy food, got wet and then got sick. I felt sorry for Wade but it was sort of funny.

My master was in a meeting with a villain at the moment, I wondered why I didn't go, I mean … I was his apprentice and I have to learn, how will I learn reading books… I have never met this villain that Slade is seeing before apparently he has a daughter, and he brought her! That's right the apprentice gets left at home but he brings his daughter… ok to be fair I think he brought her for a play date with Bree, Bree will like having a friend, I think she's only ever had well me… and let's face it I'm not so great company, Wintergreen loves her very much. My studies were interrupted by a very, very ,very loud yell of someone I think is my Master. It wasn't hard to mistake actually.

"IT WILL INTERFERE WITH HIS TRAINING." My master screamed he then walked in; well he sort of stormed in, while breaking the door. I look at Wade he didn't cope well…. When things break, or smash or people yell there voice at once my hypothesis was proven correct and Wade was at once was terrified, I don't blame him the bloke should be very concerned about the fact a solid reinforced door was broken into very small pieces.

"I WANT IT." I heard it a female voice but not Bree her voice is sweet kind, this voice was high demanding. I look at Slade he was in his mask, I don't blame him, whoever the bloke is making normally calm Slade break a door, is not a good sign. Wade started crying in his chair, covering his face with the half real newspaper.

"Robin come," he said after being quite a few seconds, he turned to the crying man, Slade didn't yell hit or kick him. I wondered if I would of I mean… Wade is in the way, and as I channel Slade

"It's all right Wade, see I'm not mad, come here," Wade obeyed and he got hugged, Slade took off his mask "Is that ok," wade nodded curled up on his chest, "I am sorry I scared you, big brother didn't mean too. I need you to go to your room now," it took several minutes to calm Wade down. I felt sorry for him sure, but what was I to do? Slade held actually held him in his arms I cuddle my father's waist. It was so different, but I like it; being a child. Slade kissed my brow he kissed my cheeks, but kept nursing wade. He was so scared. It reminded me of a small scared child. Suddenly a thought of Slade cuddling his brother made me laugh… a lot. "What's with you?" Slade enquired I almost laugh until I saw the shocked looks I was receiving.

"Sorry Master" I said, in a soft tone he then laughed. It wasn't like the night I became his apprentice it was soft and gentle, Slade put me on his lap and tickled me. I couldn't help it I laughed as well; "Wade" I manage but how I did that shocked even me, "hellppp meeee" I laugh, Wade nodded and then tickled my feet. I laugh so much, it could nearly of been classified as a punishment unless Slade was laughing too.

"That's enough I do have a client waiting," Slade said releasing me, I didn't know why he tickled me he doesn't scare me at all; he scared Wade yes, but not the big strong apprentice. Wade on the other hand… is not the man he use to be, when I returned to Bruce I heard stories on Wade but it made no sense to tell Bruce he was still alive there wasn't much left of Wade anyway, I doubt he would COPE being away from Slade. "Wade I want to get up and see the client." Wade was hugging Slade so much he was fidgeting to get air. Like I saw Wade was scared of being away from Slade and in a way I understood it, Slade was protection, nothing bad will happen to Wade as long as he was with Slade, Wade was no longer muscular he wasn't underfed but he was narrower he looked calmer. I was snatched but to reality of Wade crushing Slade even without his muscles he was still strong and seeing Slade fidget was well… it was very funny, Slade laughed as well when he got free, he smiled at me and then we went out of the room, Wade walked to his room I watched Wade he sat on his bed and started to play his play station. He gave me a smile,

"See you soon Uncle Wade," he smiled. As he always did;

"Be careful" was all he said, I nodded and left

When we entered the throne room, I saw Bree smothering and a blonde girl across from her was glaring at her that is never a good sign.


	6. Joy

**Chapter 6 Joy**

Maybe it was cinderblock I haven't seen him around lately, but cinderblock couldn't off had a child could he is made of well… cement. I heard Slade talk for a moment. And then this giant bug thing came and started at me. "Do you agree to the terms?" the bug asked, Slade laughed. I felt ill.

"Killer moth may I introduce my apprentice Robin." Slade was unhappy I wondered why; beside the fact he is a giant bug. I wish beast boy was here, he would have great fun with his. I mean his a giant bug. I watch my master, but I bowed slightly. Respect must be shown to all of Masters Business associates … even if they look like they evolved so they wouldn't get squashed. The girl frightened me…. Anyone who annoyed Bree must be dealt with strictly no one upsets my Bree, no one! I almost

I was all scared that I called her my Bree…. But why not I'm the only teenager she sees regularly, and I am nice, well at least… sort of nice, I do steal… well I have stolen, robbed and injured… so in my own definition I am a criminal, even though I have only done what I have done for the Titans… but coming back to Slade was my doing, I should of tried harder, If I didn't want to return it is too late now.

The giant bug looked at me. "I require your apprentice Slade to … assist my Daughter Kitten with her homework, if she gets a good grade I will buy her a car." I oblivious had no choice in the matter, I am not sure what kind of hold this insect has over Slade, whether he requires his assistance in something but what ever it is its enough for Slade to do what the bug wants, I look at Slade. Slade shrugged,

"Is twice a month ok?" Slade asked, I look at the blonde girl what was going on, tutor? The blonde girl was scary… she kept looking at me weird through the entire convocation but she gave me a final odd look and then finally left.

"What happened," I ask, Slade smiled softly.

"I agreed for you to be that girls Maths tutor," I couldn't help but notice Slade said Maths tutor very clearly, I smile and slowly very slowly the Moth nodded.  
"Is next Tuesday ok?" I was now annoyed, it sounds like Slade wants me to talk to this… girl, actually with her facial expressions she reminds me of the flame throwers in the circus.

At last they were gone, I would have to deal with this issue later, but I did the only thing I could I closed my eyes for a split second and as I turned to Slade I focused on the NOW, I didn't like what has happened but I won't let that affect me.

"Alright" he said in air that suggests nothing has happened, "I will have the slade-bots bring out some boxing bags and we will practice with them," I was upset and surprised, why would Slade not want to mention the girl who requires math tutoring. There was nothing to be ashamed of, that villain what his name killer bug…is it? Should have just said his daughter… what's her name Cat? Has problems with school and required a tutor, it's not like it's a big deal… some people are really good at school like Raven but a bad in other situations like with Raven social situations, it is no big deal I would be happy to help, but I get the feeling she wants to eat me alive and why does Bree and her not like each other.

I watched the Slade bots bring a boxing bag out. I give him a big sigh, Slade looked disapproved but helped me do a correct stance for boxing, "Don't slouch your back remember this will injure it." I nod,

"Yes Master Slade." As I punch the boxing bag my Master directed me on what to do,  
"Good Robin, your form is much better than when we first fought, I would not be able to topple you as easy as I did when you first became my Apprentice." I could tell Slade was content… Content but not overwhelming with Pride, I waited for the bit of abuse that Slade calls advice that normally follows one of my less success. "Now next time I expect your shoulders to be more forward, I don't want a hunchback for an apprentice." And their it is, "Now I want you to do ten push ups and twenty sit ups, and then we shall move on." I nod. Push ups and sit ups were not hard… but it WAS hard with Slade breathing down my neck. I don't know why but as he observes me, as he likes to do… I felt like my privacy is being taken advantage of as I finished my 'warm up,' as I am sure Slade would call this, Slade only calls training, training when I am exhausted and I can barely move.  
"Very good now please show me how you do a back flip," Slade cleared the floor for me, I nod and as I work very hard very hard, on my simple action… but I did the kneeled low after it was complete.

"Not bad Robin, Now I am going to do some work on the new Slade bots, I believe this will interest you," he extended his arm which I took, he led me to the work bench where I saw designs some of older models and the newer models with upgraded parts, there was also parts of older models of the slade bots, including the ones I fought as a titan and the most recent

"What metal should I use?" I was surprised, Slade has asked my opinion I knew this was important, well not really as I was merely discussing robots that a ten year old with a junior building kits can actually pull them apart… well maybe not the ones with the guns but the basic ones yes… But it was important because I want Slade to know how grown up I am, I am able to make decisions and carry them through.

"I used titanium in my cape it bended to my muscles." I say at once, I wondered how Slade would be at this answer, I Slade smiled, well I think he did… he was wearing his mask so it's hard to tell.. But I like to think he is pleased.

"I was hoping you would say that," Slade said softly, he smiled and then he placed a note, 'titanium' on the work bench, I smile at myself.

I did something and Slade was proud of me.

This makes me very happy.


End file.
